The Secret Deal Raid
by AliasCWN
Summary: After Hitch is captured Troy rescues another American when he goes after Hitch.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Deal Raid **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 1

With a little help from the guards Mark Hitchcock stumbled through the cell door. He turned around as soon as he got his balance and glared at the two guards who had escorted him to his cell. The guards stepped away from the door and eyed him warily until the door clanged shut and the lock clicked in place.

A robust string of profanities followed the guards down the hall. Hitch turned to look into the next cell where the inmate was shaking the bars and yelling insults at the retreating guards. One of the guards turned back and raised his rifle like a club and threatened the other prisoner. The prisoner stepped away from the bars but he kept telling the guard what he could do to himself. The German listened for a minute before turning and following his friends out of the cellblock.

"You okay kid?"

Hitch was on his way to the back of his cell to sit on his cot when the other prisoner addressed him. He paused and turned to face the adjoining cell. "I'm fine."

"They didn't rough you up too much did they?" The other prisoner looked at the bruises on the blonde's face with interest.

Hitch fingered the bruises gingerly and shook his head. "I got these when I dove head first out of my jeep."

The other man's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline at the answer. "Now why would you want to do a fool thing like that?"

"There was a bomb about to land in the seat next to me." Hitch explained. "I figured there wasn't room enough for the two of us."

"Did it?"

"Yeah." Hitch nodded. "It did. Only I was already out of the jeep by then."

"Lucky you. Guess you don't have a jeep no more."

"Nope."

"You aren't much of a talker are you?"

"I have a headache."

The other prisoner laughed. "My wife used to tell me that all the time and she never jumped out of a jeep head first." The man got quiet for a few seconds, lost in thought. "I wish I was back there so she could tell me that again. I wouldn't even mind if she told me to shut up and go to sleep. I kind of miss her mood swings."

The door at the end of the corridor opened and both prisoners turned to see who was coming.

Captain Hans Dietrich walked ahead of his guards toward the occupied cells. He looked every bit the career officer that he was as he led the way with his back straight and his focus on the prisoners. There was a contented smile on his face as he stopped in front of Hitch's cell.

"How are you feeling Private?

"Just fine Captain." Hitch answered. "How about you?" Hitch focused his attention on the mark on the captain's cheek where he had hit his face ducking Troy's bullets.

The captain noticed his focus and smiled. "Much better than you I can assure you. I'm wasting my breath but I will ask anyway, where are the others?"

"I don't know Captain. Maybe Sarge was still in the jeep when it got blown up."

"My men saw him jump before you did Private." Dietrich answered.

"Then maybe you should ask them Captain. I didn't see what happened to him, I was kind of busy saving myself."

Dietrich ignored the suggestion and studied the face of the young soldier before him. "If he wasn't hurt they will be coming for you."

Hitch kept his face impassive and remained quiet.

"Will they wait for dark?"

Hitch still didn't respond.

Dietrich watched the prisoner before him for any reaction. He knew he wouldn't get an answer but he let the time tick by just the same. Neither man moved as they faced off. One of the guards shifted his feet restlessly and broke the spell. Dietrich was the first to look away. "Yes, I think they will wait until dark to come for you." The captain decided with a nod of his head. "They will wait until the guards start to get drowsy and then they will come." He eyed his prisoner with a smile.

A soldier ran into the cellblock and handed Dietrich a message. He read it with a frown.

"Bad news Captain?" Hitch asked innocently.

"Nothing that I can't handle." Dietrich answered shortly. "Unfortunately I will have to leave the capture of your friends to one of my lieutenants. Something has come up that requires my immediate attention."

"That's too bad." Hitch answered sympathetically. "I'm sure Sarge will miss you. I'll give him your regards if I happen to see him."

"Oh I'm sure you'll be seeing him soon. In fact, I'm counting on it. And after his capture I will tell him how cooperative you have been." The officer smiled.

Hitch frowned and then shrugged. "I don't know Captain; he may not have survived that bomb. And you're not going to convince him that I cooperated with you. That bump on your head must have made you delusional."

"I doubt that. As I said, my men saw him jump clear. Perhaps he was wounded but it doesn't really matter. Even if he doesn't come, the others will, and we will be ready for them."

"Suit yourself Captain." Hitch smiled. "I have a headache; I think I'll take a nap." He turned and limped over to the cot and sat down.

Dietrich crumpled the note in his hand and threw it to the ground. Twisting away from the cell he barked an order to his men to stay alert before he stomped away.

Hitch leaned back and closed his eyes.

"You sure riled him up." The other prisoner grinned. "I could cuss him out all day and not make him that mad."

"It's a gift." Hitch answered without opening his eyes.

"Jeff Reibson."

"What?" Hitch turned his head to look at the other prisoner.

"Jeff Reibson, that's my name."

"Mark Hitchcock."

The other prisoner nodded thoughtfully. "So, is he right?"

"Who right about what?" Hitch asked innocently.

"The captain. Is he right about your sergeant?"

Hitch could hear the guards talking at the end of the hall so he didn't answer right away. He glanced their way to see if they were paying any attention.

"It's okay." Reibson encouraged. "They don't speak any English or they would have beaten me to a pulp by now. You should hear some of the things I've called them since I've been here. If they spoke any English I'd know."

Glancing over at the other prisoner Hitch shook his head. "I'm going to take a nap now."

Reibson seemed disappointed. "Oh, okay, go ahead. I'll just sit here and think up some new names to call the guards."

"Just do it quietly." Hitch suggested. "I have a headache."

"Yes dear." Reibson replied with a grin on his face.

Hitch smiled and drifted off to sleep. He didn't wake up again until the guards brought their supper.

"Is the headache any better?"

"Some." Hitch admitted. He studied his fellow prisoner as the guards slid the trays into their cells.

"I bet some girl is going to be upset if your face doesn't heal." Reibson laughed. "Me, not so much. My wife never thought I was all that handsome to begin with."

"Then why did she marry you?" Hitch asked to pass the time.

"For my personality." Reibson laughed again. "It couldn't have been for my money because I didn't have twenty bucks to my name when I proposed to her."

"You must be quite a character then." Hitch answered as he carried his tray back to his cot.

Reibson watched as Hitch pushed the food around on his plate. "It's not drugged. And it isn't what you get at a five star restaurant, but it's not bad." He picked at the food on his own plate. "I guess it's better than the food we'll get in that POW camp the captain is going to send us to."

"I guess so." The blond agreed. "It's probably the same food the captain's men are eating."

"You think so?"

"Dietrich is fair. He usually treats his prisoners well." Hitch replied.

"Do you really believe that or are you just repeating something you heard?"

"I've been caught by Dietrich before." Hitch answered. "He had his chances to kill me and he didn't."

"It sounds like he cares more about catching your sergeant than you."

"Yeah, he wants Sarge all right. He's caught him before but Sarge always manages to escape. He's never held any of us for long."

"He seems pretty determined this time."

Hitch nodded. "Yeah he does, but he hasn't caught him yet."

"If your friends try to rescue you the captain will be waiting." Reibson warned.

"Dietrich said he had to take care of something else." Hitch reminded the other man. "He's going to let one of his lieutenants try to capture Sarge and the others."

"Will all three of them come in after you?"

"I doubt it." Hitch answered. He glanced over at the next cell. "If they come he'll probably leave someone to guard the jeeps."

"If he comes do you think he'd take me out of here too?"

Hitch shrugged. "If he comes you can ask."

l


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret Deal Raid **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 2

Troy slid over the wall and waited for Moffitt to join him. The moment Moffitt's feet touched the ground he started off again. Ever since the bomb had taken out their jeep he had been worried about his driver. Hitch had jumped in time to escape the explosion but he had been slow to get back to his feet. The Germans had reached him before Tully and Moffitt could rescue him. None of them knew what had happened next because they were all too busy fighting off the Germans to keep track of their youngest member.

"Patrol."

Moffitt's hissed warning sent Troy diving for cover. From the shadows they watched the line of Germans march down the street and turn the corner. The sounds of their marching feet faded until the night grew quiet again.

"They're gone. Come on." Troy took a step toward the street only to be stopped by Moffitt's hand gripping his arm. He spun on the other sergeant and glanced down at the hand. Moffitt released him and stood up from his crouch.

"Troy, we can't help him if we get caught too."

Troy hesitated and then turned to continue down the street. He didn't answer the other sergeant but he did slow his hasty charge toward the cells where Dietrich held his prisoners. Still, a few streets later he nearly stepped out in front of two soldiers returning to their quarters. If one of the Germans hadn't coughed they might have gotten caught then and there. Troy glanced back at Moffitt guiltily as he stepped back and hugged the wall.

The British sergeant kept his thoughts to himself until Troy looked away. The moment Troy was looking in the other direction Moffitt shook his head. He was anxious about their youngest teammate too but he wasn't eager to join him in a cell.

The near miss seemed to shake Troy out of his state of urgency. They slowed and proceeded at a more cautious pace after the two soldiers passed them and entered a nearby building.

"There it is." Troy whispered some ten minutes later. "It doesn't look like he added any extra guards."

The other sergeant looked but he couldn't spot any extra guards either. He was suspicious since there hadn't been any extra guards on the walls either. The two of them held back as they watched the building.

Erring on the side of caution the two sergeants approached as if they expected to find a guard around every corner. They stopped across the street from the rear door to watch the building again. A few minutes later the guard snuck off to have a cigarette. He was only gone a few minutes before he returned and looked around to see if he had been missed. Troy watched intently as he paced back and forth in front of the door. Not fifteen minutes later he pulled his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and ducked into the alley again.

"Let's go." Troy hissed.

The two men raced across the street and slipped through the door before the guard returned.

Inside the building the guards were gathered in a room playing a card game. Troy glanced at Moffitt in bewilderment. Moffitt shrugged and checked the corridor for a trap. The sounds of the guards talking covered the sounds made by their boots as they bypassed the room and headed for the cells.

Troy would have growled if he hadn't been afraid that the guards would hear him. He motioned for Moffitt to go ahead of him as he watched the hall they had just left. Nothing stirred to disturb the quiet of the empty hall. Troy shook his head and followed Moffitt.

The first two cells they came to were empty.

"Sarge!" Hitch rushed to the bars and looked out as the two sergeants searched the cells. Grasping the bars and shoving his face as close as he could Hitch tried to see down the hall. "Dietrich is expecting you."

"He sure has a funny way of showing it." Troy responded. "Are you okay Hitch?"

"I'm okay Sarge. I'm a little black and blue and I'm going to be sore for a while, but I'm okay." The blond flashed the sergeant a bright smile.

"Moffitt, can you pick the lock?"

"I think so." Moffitt answered as he examined the door.

"Hey Sarge, can I come too?"

Troy spun and pointed his rifle at the next cell.

The prisoner in the cell raised his hands and took a step back. "Hey, I was just asking. If the answer is no then I understand. I won't yell or anything. I just thought you might have room for one more."

"Who are you?" Troy demanded as he quickly checked the other cells.

"It's just me and your private there." The prisoner answered. "All of the other cells are empty."

"Who are you?" Troy demanded again.

"Reibson, Jeffery. Corporal. United States Army. Service number 169357." The prisoner rattled off his information while watching Moffitt pick the lock on Hitch's cell door. "I was a guard on a convoy. That German captain ambushed us and I got caught." The prisoner tapped his leg. "I took a bullet to my leg that knocked me down. Most of the other guys got away."

"You're the only one who got caught?" Troy asked suspiciously.

"No." Reibson admitted. "But the ones who weren't wounded are already on their way to a POW camp. The captain kept me here until my leg healed. I figure I'll be going to a camp in a day or two if I don't get out of here."

"When were you ambushed?"

"Five days ago." Reibson answered. "That's how long I've been here."

"It seems to me that I heard something about a convoy getting hit." Moffitt whispered as he worked on the lock.

"That would be us." Corporal Reibson nodded. "Did you hear if the rest of the guys made it back okay?"

"I believe they did." Moffitt answered. "The story I heard was that they lost a few men and a couple of trucks."

"That's good." The corporal nodded. "I was worried that that kraut might have gone after them and not told me."

"Why would he do that?" Troy asked.

"He acted like he really needed the supplies." The corporal answered. "He had his men salvage anything that was still useable."

"We've been hitting his convoys pretty regular lately." Troy nodded.

"That explains it I guess." Reibson replied. "So how about it Sarge, will you take me along?"

Troy looked over at Moffitt. Moffitt shrugged his shoulders. He smiled as the lock on the door clicked and the door swung open.

"Unlock this one too." Troy ordered.

"Thanks Sarge." Reibson grinned happily.

Hitch stepped out of the cell and Moffitt handed him a machine gun. Taking the weapon he moved down the hall to watch for the guards. The guards were still in the same room apparently still playing the card game. Their voices carried to the cellblock and Hitch nodded wordlessly to the sergeants.

Moffitt made quick work of opening the second lock and Reibson pushed the cell door open eagerly. It squeaked a bit and everyone froze. Sucking in his stomach the corporal squeezed through the opening without moving the door any further.

"I guess all of that bad food paid off." He smiled at Hitch.

"I thought you said you liked it." Hitch whispered over his shoulder.

"I lied." The corporal answered.

"Let's go." Troy hissed.

Moffitt pulled his sidearm leaving Hitch with the machine gun. The guard was still outside so Troy sent Hitch to take him out. They left his body in the alley and slipped into the shadows.

"Hitch, check for extra guards, something doesn't feel right. Dietrich may be waiting for us to make a move."

"Right Sarge." A minute later he was back to announce that it all looked clear.

"It doesn't make sense." Troy whispered to Moffitt. "Lead the way out, we'll go the same way we came in."

Moffitt nodded and took the lead with Hitch following. Each place that offered any type of concealment was checked and double checked but they didn't run into any hidden guards. Corporal Reibson followed Hitch and moved quietly despite a limp from his leg wound. Troy brought up the rear making sure to keep a sharp eye on the streets behind them. They made it to the wall without incident and gathered in the shadows to watch the guard.

"This is too easy." Troy worried.

"Hitch said that Dietrich was called away." Moffitt whispered. "Perhaps his latest lieutenant is not very good at setting traps."

"Dietrich wouldn't have trusted him if he didn't think he could handle it." Troy answered. "We're missing something."

"The jeep?"

Troy threw a startled look in Moffitt's direction. "Tully." Troy urged them on at a faster pace, half expecting to find the jeep surrounded by Dietrich's men and Tully a prisoner. He breathed a sigh of relief when the lone jeep came into sight and Tully walked out to meet them.

"Are you all right Hitch?" Tully called when he spotted the bruises on his buddy's face.

"I'm fine." Hitch answered. "I just couldn't miss all of the rocks when I jumped from the jeep."

"Then Dietrich didn't do that?" Troy asked.

"No," Hitch shook his head, "he only showed up long enough to ask where you were and then he got a message and said he had to leave."

"Leave? Go where?"

"I don't know. He said it was something important that demanded his immediate attention and one of his lieutenant's would have to wait for you."

"That's odd." Moffitt frowned. "He doesn't usually explain anything to us unless he wants to gloat. Why would he go into such detail in front of you?"

Hitch shrugged. "That's what he said and then he left. I couldn't see if he left the base or not but I haven't seen him since."

"That might explain the lax security." Moffitt replied thoughtfully. "While Dietrich is away his men relaxed."

"With Hitch in his cell?"

"It is a blow to the ego isn't it? They have always seemed more nervous when they are holding one of us." Moffitt smiled.

"Dietrich will have their heads." Troy decided. "He's a fair officer but the one thing he does demand is that they act like soldiers. If he finds out they were goofing off he'll throw a fit."

"That I'd like to see." Tully laughed.

"We'd better get out of here or you just might get your chance." Troy growled.

"Five men in one jeep is going to slow us down." Hitch remarked. "Maybe Dietrich thought he could catch all of us by overloading our jeep."

"He'd have to know where we were going to be." Troy answered. "If he knew that it just might work. We can't head straight home in one jeep."

"We can circle around by the Ala Abain Oasis." Moffitt suggested. "We can get water there and let the engine cool."

"Dietrich may have it watched." Troy argued.

"He may," Moffitt agreed, "but we're going to need more water for five men and one overloaded jeep."

"Okay, we'll try it your way." Troy nodded toward the jeep. "You can ride up front with Tully Corporal."

"I can ride in the back." Reibson protested.

"You've got a sore leg, ride up front. We'll travel until it gets light." Troy told Tully. "The engine won't overheat as quickly in the night air."

Tully nodded and took his seat. Troy and Moffitt climbed into the back while Hitch found a seat on the hood. Tully headed out across the dark desert for the oasis.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secret Deal Raid **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 3

"The jeep is cooled down Sarge." Hitch gave Troy the news and turned to return to the others.

"Hitch!"

"Yeah Sarge?"

"How's our passenger?"

Hitch turned to look over at Troy. "Fine I guess. Why?"

"What did he tell you about himself?"

"Not much." Hitch shrugged. "He said he was married. He said the food wasn't bad. I didn't really feel like talking much, I had a headache. I slept most of the time. He's a talker though." Hitch hesitated. "He asked a lot of questions about you, you and the others. He wanted to know if Dietrich was right about you guys coming after me."

"What did you tell him?"

Hitch stopped to remember what he had said to the other prisoner. Í didn't confirm or deny it. I kind of left it up to him to make up his own mind. Dietrich was pretty sure you were coming and he heard him say it. He wanted to know if he could come with me but I told him he would have to ask you."

"If we came?"

"Yeah, if you came." Hitch agreed. "Do you think he's a plant?" It may have been a question but Hitch made it sound like a statement.

"I don't know Hitch." Troy sighed. "So far I haven't seen him make any wrong moves."

"His story checked out."

Troy nodded. "But anyone who was involved in the attack on the convoy could have come up with a story like that."

"Why not call the base and ask if his name is among the missing? Maybe get a description."

"I'll do that before we leave." Troy nodded.

"The Germans might pick up the signal Sarge."

Troy nodded again. "I thought of that. That's why I didn't do it earlier. But after talking to you I think we need to take the risk. Something just isn't adding up. Your friend might know more then he's letting on."

"He's not my friend. I just met the guy. I've barely even talked to him." Hitch answered and then fell silent.

"What is it?"

"He asked me if you were coming in to get me." Hitch replied as he remembered something. "He wanted to know if all three of you were coming in." Hitch looked up at Troy with alarm. "I never told him that there were three of you and I'm sure Dietrich never mentioned it while I was there."

Troy glanced back toward the jeep. "Okay, let's keep this between us. Don't let on that there is anything wrong. We'll keep an eye on him and see if we can figure out what he's up to. I'll send Moffitt to scout around and he can make the call while he's away from us. That way your friend won't get suspicious."

"I told you, he's not my friend." Hitch protested.

"For now he is." Troy answered. "If he thinks you've befriended him he may let his guard down."

Hitch nodded unhappily and went back to the jeep.

When Troy returned he pulled Moffitt aside and told him what they knew. He gave him his instructions and sent him and Tully off to complete their tasks.

"Where are they going?" Corporal Reibson asked as the jeep disappeared in the distance.

"I want to know what's out there." Troy replied. "I sent them to check the surrounding area."

"I guess that makes sense." The corporal nodded. "But I have to tell you, I feel safer with that jeep nearby."

"I know what you mean." Troy nodded. "But we have to make the best use of our resources."

"The captain said you were smart." The corporal acknowledged. "From now on I'll keep my mouth shut and let you do your job."

"I'd appreciate that." Troy admitted.

When the other jeep returned Moffitt took Troy aside to say that the base had confirmed that the corporal's name was on the list of those lost during the attack. The descriptions seemed to match pretty well too."

Hitch cleaned his glasses while Moffitt and Troy talked. Corporal Reibson watched them nervously. "Something wrong Corporal?"

"Not as far as I know." The corporal answered with a start.

"You seem nervous?"

"Aren't you? Five of us in one jeep and your sergeant sends it off without us."

Hitch shrugged. "Sarge knows what he's doing."

"How far are we from the oasis?"

Hitch leaned against the back of his seat and figured it out. "About a day I'd guess. It might take us longer than that since we have too many guys for the jeep. Sarge will have us take turns walking now that the sun is up. The jeep engine will overheat faster in the heat."

The corporal nodded. "I guess I should find a place to answer the call of nature. That German food has my stomach rumbling."

"You'd better hurry, Sarge will want to leave now that Doc is back."

The corporal nodded and hurried off behind a dune. When he returned Troy climbed behind the 50 and prepared to go.

"Hold it a minute Sarge." Tully slid out of his seat and stood up. "I guess the power of suggestion really works. I didn't have to go until the corporal mentioned going."

Troy nodded his permission and sat back to wait again.

While they waited the corporal seemed restless. Hitch started a conversation with the other man while he was distracted in an attempt to catch him off guard. "How many of your guys did Dietrich send to the POW camp?"

The corporal jumped at the question. He looked closely at the blond before answering. "Four others."

"Friends of yours?"

"Two of them were." He replied. "You said that the captain treats his prisoners pretty good, right?"

Hitch nodded. "He does, but I'm afraid that isn't true of all German officers. Once they're out of his hands he doesn't have much say in how they're treated."

"Can the captain be trusted to keep his word?"

Hitch shrugged again. "He has always kept his word to us when he could. Like I said, he doesn't always have the final say."

"That sounds like the voice of experience."

"I guess." Hitch answered. "We've been caught a few times and Dietrich has always treated us okay. Some of the other officers weren't quite as polite when they ask questions."

"How did you get away?"

"Sarge. He's pretty good at coming for us. He's pretty good at breaking out himself too. Some call us lucky but Sarge says we make our own luck."

"So when you get caught you have a good chance of breaking out again?"

"Maybe." Hitch answered. "There are no guarantees."

"But you have a chance?"

"Everybody does." Hitch responded.

Tully returned a few minutes later and stopped to talk to Moffitt before rejoining Troy and the others. Reibson was watching Tully and didn't notice Moffitt slip in behind him with his sidearm drawn.

"Sarge, you'd better take a look at this." Tully held out a small metal object that fit into the palm of his hand. At the sight of it Corporal Reibson turned to run.

"I think you should stick around and explain a few things." Moffitt urged with his rifle pointed at the other man.

Troy took the small object and examined it closely. "A tracking device. The Germans are tracking us aren't they?" He asked the corporal.

Reibson hung his head and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Secret Deal Raid **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 4

Hitch took a step toward Reibson but stopped when Troy threw an arm across in front of his chest.

"He betrayed us Sarge! We helped him get out and he betrayed us!"

"Let's let him explain." Troy suggested. "And it had better be good." He growled at the corporal.

"He left this too." Tully handed Troy a piece of paper.

Troy unfolded the paper and read the note. His face was grim when he looked up. "You told them where we're headed?"

To his credit the corporal didn't try to deny it. "Yeah, I did."

"We can't go around the water hole Troy, we need the water." Moffitt warned.

"Yeah, I know. We're too overloaded to circle around."

"I didn't have a choice Sergeant!" Reibson protested.

"We always have choices." Hitch hissed.

"I didn't!" The corporal turned to the blond. "Well, I did, but I couldn't live with the other choice I had."

"And we may not live with the one you made!" Hitch growled in a pretty good imitation of Troy.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Troy interrupted. Pulling Reibson around to face him he demanded answers. "You'd better talk fast before the krauts catch up to us."

"They aren't trying to catch up to you." The corporal answered. "They are only going to follow until I leave the note telling them where you are going. Then they are going to go ahead and set a trap for you. They were afraid you might be able to outrun them if you spotted them too early."

"So when they find the note they are going to head for the oasis and wait for us there?"

"That's what the captain said."

"Captain Dietrich is in charge of the trap?"

"Yeah, he said it was personal."

"He had you befriend Hitch so we would take you along when we rescued him?"

Reibson nodded. "He told me that Private Hitchcock would be easy to befriend and he would talk you into taking me along. All I had to do was get close to him so I could get you to break me out and I could find out where you were headed. I was to leave the note and he would capture you when you got there."

"So who are you really?"

"I am exactly who I said I was." The corporal replied. "And I got caught when the convoy was attacked, just like I said."

"So why are you helping Dietrich? What did he promise you for helping him catch us?"

The corporal looked around at the unfriendly faces watching him and sighed. "He promised not to kill my brother."

No one spoke for a minute as the situation sunk in. "Your brother?"

"There was another Reibson on the list of those missing." Moffitt remembered.

"My brother Alex." Reibson said. "My younger brother. I was supposed to look out for him. I promised my mother that I would take care of him. He was wounded when his truck took a hit. I got hit going back for him."

"Dietrich won't kill an unarmed prisoner." Troy replied in a softer tone.

"He doesn't have to." Reibson replied. "Alex was seriously wounded. If the captain sends him to a POW camp before he's had time to heal he'll die there. I couldn't let that happen. I promised my folks."

"So you traded our freedom for medical care for your brother?"

The corporal looked miserable when he nodded. "Hitch said you have a knack for busting out. I figured you'd get caught and then you'd break out, no harm done. As long as I keep my part of the bargain the captain promised to keep Alex on his base until he gets his strength back." The corporal looked at the others defiantly. "You guys have a better chance than my brother right now."

"That doesn't make it right!" Hitch snapped.

"No, it doesn't." Troy agreed. "But it's starting to make sense."

"The captain would have grabbed you when you came for Hitchcock but he wasn't sure that you would all come. He wanted all of you. He said if even one of you escaped his net the one who was free would cause him problems."

"He got that right." Tully drawled.

"I knew it was too easy." Troy sighed. "So where is Dietrich now?"

"Following the signal from that thing." The corporal pointed at the device in Troy's hand. "He's going to hang back until I leave the note."

"Or until he figures out we found it." Tully snorted.

"Unless he doesn't figure it out." Troy replied slowly.

"How is that?" Moffitt asked.

"Tully, put these back where you found them." He handed Tully the note and the tracking device.

"What do you have in mind Troy?"

"We can't outrun Dietrich with this many men in one jeep. Once he figures out that we know his plan he'll close in and run us down."

Moffitt nodded his agreement. "But we still need water."

"Where is the nearest source other than the oasis?"

Moffitt began to smile. "You want to turn around and go back to Dietrich's base."

Troy nodded. "He'll have water and supplies there. Maybe we'll even be able to pick up another form of transportation, a squad car or staff car would do it."

"Or a jeep." Hitch added. "I saw one in his motor pool when we passed it on our way to his office when I was first captured. There's no 50 mounted on it but it would carry three of us."

Troy smiled and nodded. "Dietrich doesn't need an American jeep anyway. Besides, he owes us one."

"He surely won't be expecting that." Moffitt agreed.

"He might." Troy looked at the corporal. "But he'll have one of his lieutenants in charge back there. Our chances are better than going up against Dietrich. Tully, get those things put back so we can get going. The note says we won't make it to the oasis before morning so we have until then to outfox Dietrich."

Tully ran back to replace the note and tracking device where he found them and then ran back to the jeep. "I erased all but one set of tracks around the note." He explained when he got back.

"All right then." Troy nodded. "Let's make this look good. They may follow us a little bit further before they try to get ahead of us."

The next hour was spent leaving a false trail for Dietrich so he would think they were still ignorant of his plans. When they hit a stretch of hard ground where the jeep didn't leave any distinct tracks they began the circle that would take them back to Dietrich's base. They got there just before dark.

"What now Sarge?" Tully asked.

"Now we need more information." Troy decided. "Hitch, take a rifle and go stand guard." Waiting until his driver was on guard; Troy turned to the corporal and began to ask questions. "Okay Corporal, tell us about your brother."

"My brother? Why do you want to know about my brother?"

"I don't like leaving anyone behind." Troy answered. "We'll check around and see if we can get him out. I'm not making any promises but we might be able to reach him." He glanced at Tully and Moffitt to see if they had any objections.

"Hitch may not want to go along with this." Moffitt warned. "He's still upset about being used."

"That's why he's jeep sitting this time." Troy answered. "And the corporal is going to go in with us because I won't leave him alone with Hitch."

"You don't trust Hitch?" Moffitt asked in surprise

"Of course I do." Troy responded. "But asking him to babysit the corporal wouldn't be fair to him right now." Troy turned to the corporal and issued a warning. "One wrong move from you and I will kill you myself."

"I understand Sergeant. But what I don't understand is why you would do this after what I tried to do."

"I told you, we don't like to leave anyone behind. If we can help we will but I won't sacrifice my men to save him it if looks useless. If I say abort you had better abort."

The corporal nodded but he looked more optimistic than he had since they first met him.

"Okay, here's the plan."

Hitch wasn't happy about being left behind, especially once he found out that the corporal was going in with them. "We can't trust him Sarge!"

"I'm not asking you to trust him." Troy replied. "I'm asking you to trust me."

The blond reluctantly nodded without taking his eyes off of the corporal. "He'd better not do anything to get any of you killed."

"Now you sound like Tully." Troy smiled. "You watch the jeep and make sure it's here when we get back."

Hitch nodded. "It will be here."

As the others prepared for their visit to Dietrich's base Troy pulled Hitch side. "Are you okay with us doing this?"

"We can't trust him Sarge."

"I don't trust him. Tully will have eyes on him at all times. I can't in good conscience leave his brother in there if we can get him out. We have to go in anyway to get that jeep. We need supplies and water if we are going to evade Dietrich long enough to get back to our base."

"I don't like it!" Hitch admitted. "I don't like him!"

"I'm not asking you to like him Hitch. Maybe you could just try to understand. He was trying to save his brother."

"He used me to betray you and Doc and Tully. I can understand wanting to help his brother but he should have just asked. I wouldn't be so mad if it was just me he betrayed, but he used me to betray all of you. If Dietrich had caught us it would have been my fault."

"No, it wouldn't have. I'm the one who decided to take him along. You didn't promise him anything. I would have been the one responsible."

"What if he finds a way to betray you again?"

"He won't, but if he does, you'll find a way to save us."

"He knows I'm out here."

"And you now he knows. I trust you Hitch."

"You shouldn't, I would have asked you to take him along if you hadn't decided to do it on your own."

Troy smiled. "I know, but you wouldn't have done it to betray us. We all know that."

"Why didn't he ask for our help instead of selling us out to Dietrich?"

"Maybe he was afraid we'd say no."

"He should have tried!"

"Look Hitch, I know you feel used, but look at it from his side. He was trying to save his brother; I can understand that, I might have done the same thing if it had been David in there."

"No, you wouldn't have." Hitch shook his head stubbornly.

"How do you know? When David was in danger I allowed all of you to go with me to rescue him. You could have been killed or captured then."

"You gave us a choice and we made up our own minds, it's not the same thing."

"Maybe not exactly, but the risks were the same."

"No, we knew it was a trap when we decided to help you."

"What would you have done if Dietrich had your brother?"

"I don't have a brother."

"You know what I mean. What if it was one of us?"

Hitch hesitated. "I'd try to find another way Sarge. I wouldn't trade four lives for my own benefit even if I didn't know the guys I was betraying. There had to be another way!"

Troy sighed. "I think you're right, but not everybody thinks that way. All I'm saying is that maybe you should try to see it from his point of view. It's no excuse but he did have his reasons and love can be a pretty strong incentive. I love David but I am responsible for all of you, and I let you risk your lives to save him."

"We wanted to help you save your brother."

"And I want to help Corporal Reibson save his brother. Tully has a brother, he feels the same way. Moffitt lost one; he knows the pain the corporal is feeling. We won't do it if you really object but we'd like your blessing."

"All right Sarge, I'll agree for you, but I wouldn't do it for Reibson, his brother maybe, but not for him."

"Thanks Hitch. We'll be back and then we'll head for home.

"You'd better be."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Secret Deal Raid **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 5

"Is Hitch all right with this?" Moffitt asked when Troy returned to the jeep.

"He gave us his blessing." Troy answered evasively.

"Because you asked for it?"

Troy looked at Moffitt and nodded. "He doesn't trust the corporal."

"Do you?"

"No, but we don't have a choice. I don't want to leave him with Hitch."

"Hitch is feeling betrayed. He deliberately used him to get what he wanted from us. I imagine Hitch thinks it reflects on him. We all know he would never betray us on purpose but I suppose to Hitch it feels personal."

Troy nodded. "He said it would have been his fault if we had fallen for Dietrich's trap."

"Not at all." Moffitt insisted.

"I told him that but that's the way he feels." Troy answered.

Moffitt nodded and changed the subject since nothing they could say would make a difference in the way the blond felt. "Are we going after the jeep first?"

"I'm sending Tully and the corporal to get the water and the jeep. I told them to grab extra gas cans if they have the opportunity. You and I will look for the brother."

Moffitt nodded.

"We need German uniforms."

Moffitt smiled. "And I know just where to get them. I saw a group of soldiers come out of the gate and head for a house of ill repute. Unless I miss my guess they aren't presently using their uniforms. And it is outside the gate so we should have easy access to the building."

"Sounds good." Troy grinned. "Let's shake it."

A short while later four German soldiers left the building with the lights burning dimly. The last one to leave pinned a note to the door saying that all of the girls were busy and any new customers should come back later. The four soldiers faded into the shadows and slipped over the wall.

They had been on Dietrich's base often enough to know the layout so Troy send Tully and Reibson after the jeep. Tapping Moffitt on the shoulder he led the way toward the hospital.

The door they entered led into a storeroom with shelves loaded with medical supplies. Through the door they could hear soft voices as at least two people walked their way. The voices paused outside the door as the two men continued their conversation. Both sergeants ducked behind the shelving and waited for the two Germans to leave. They heard the sounds of one of them walking away but the other one turned the knob on the door to the storeroom.

The door opened and an orderly stepped into the room. He closed the door behind him as he shifted the pile of sheets in his arms. Walking across the room he began to stack the clean sheets on a shelf. Moffitt glided up behind him and knocked him over the head. He caught the falling body and lowered him gently to the floor.

"He's going to be missed." Troy hissed.

"Not for a while." Moffitt answered quietly. "He's off duty and he told his friends he might stop by to play some cards. He said he wasn't certain he could make it but he would try."

"Okay." Troy nodded. "Let's find something to tie him up and keep him quiet."

"I have a better idea." Moffitt replied as he reached for a bottle on the shelf. "Do you see any needles around here?"

Troy searched the shelves behind him and found a box of needles that he handed to Moffitt. Moffitt took one out and inserted it into the top of the bottle. Holding it up for Troy to see he smiled. "This will keep him out for several hours. We won't have to worry about him making any noise either."

Troy nodded again and began to look for a place to hide the unconscious man. They finally settled on a closet that held several old medical machines that had seen better days.

"This should do."

Moffitt looked into the closet and smiled. "They look like they haven't been used in ages. As long as they don't suddenly decide they need them we should be fine."

They carried the orderly to the closet and stuffed him inside. Troy moved a couple of buckets in front of the door for good measure.

"I should go look for our missing man." Moffitt suggested. "As soon as I find him I can come back for you."

"No." Troy decided. "We stick together. If we run into trouble we can fight our way out together. No one gets left behind."

"Very well, but at least let me do the talking." Moffitt smiled.

"Sure Doctor, I'll be your silent helper." Troy responded. He handed Moffitt an orderly's smock and grabbed one for himself.

They crept through the treatment room next door and found a hall that had doorways on both sides. Trying to look as innocent as possible the two men walked the length of the hall checking each room as they came to it.

In the first room a patient was sleeping peacefully with an IV drip attached to his arm. Moffitt walked in and checked the chart hanging on the foot of the bed. With a shake of his head he went back into the hall.

The next room was empty and Troy turned to head for the next room down the hallway. Moffitt pointed to the room across the hall and waited for Troy to agree. When Troy nodded Moffitt walked casually by the door to see if there were any guards.

This time the patient was awake and watching Moffitt curiously as he peered in the door. Moffitt asked if he needed anything but the patient said he was fine. Moffitt ducked back out of the room and shook his head again.

The next patient was awake too so Moffitt apologized for disturbing him and pulled the door shut quietly.

"Dang krauts and their gibberish." The patient muttered at the closed door. He looked up in surprise and alarm as the door opened again and the same orderly rushed in, followed by a second man.

"Who are you?" The orderly asked in English.

"I already told the other guys." The patient answered.

"Well tell us now." The second orderly growled, also in English.

The patient sighed and repeated his name. "I'm Private Alex Reibson. Don't you guys talk to each other?"

"Do you have a brother?" The second orderly asked without answering his question.

"You know I do." The patient answered. "You have him locked up in one of your cells."

"Not anymore." The second orderly replied.

"What? That captain promised me that if I didn't try to escape you wouldn't hurt him!" The patient paused. "You didn't send him to that POW camp without me did you?"

"He escaped."

"Good for him." The patient smiled and leaned back on his pillow. "I guess that means I'm leaving here too, you can't use him so you don't need me."

"Something like that." The second orderly answered. "We broke him out of here last night and he told us about you today."

"You broke him out?" The patient looked more closely at the two German orderlies. "You're those guys, the ones he was supposed to help Captain Dietrich capture!"

"You knew about that?"

"Yeah, the captain told me. Jeff was doing it to save me. I would have told him not to do it but they wouldn't let me talk to him."

Troy nodded. "My name is Troy, and this is Sergeant Moffitt. We're going to get you out of here. Can you walk?"

Private seemed stunned for a moment. He stared at his rescuers in silence.

"Can you walk?" Troy repeated.

"What? Oh yeah, I think so. I won't be fast though, I caught a bullet." The private answered.

Troy nodded and looked around the room. "Okay, we'll find you some clothes and then we have to get out of here."

"They check on me every hour." Private Reibson warned. "You only have about ten minutes until they're due again. Sometimes they check on me at odd intervals too. I guess they don't trust me." The private added with a smile.

"There is a lot of that going around." Troy muttered. He glanced over at Moffitt for ideas on how to get the job done.

"Do they come in or just look in?" The other orderly asked.

"Usually they just look in." The private answered. "Especially if I pretend to be asleep."

The two men looked at each other and smiled.

"He has the same hair color as that orderly." Troy noted.

"And they have the same build." Moffitt added.

"What are you talking about?" Private Reibson asked.

"Stay here." Troy ordered. "We'll be right back with some clothes and your replacement."

"My replacement?"

The two Allied soldiers didn't stay to explain. They hurried out of the room and down the hall.

When they returned they carried an unconscious soldier between them. Moffitt threw a bundle of clothing at Private Reibson and told him to get dressed. He had no sooner slid out of the bed when the two men dropped the unconscious man in his place. They positioned him on his side and tucked him in. The blankets were pulled up to cover most of his face.

Troy glanced over at Reibson and nodded his approval. The private was dressed in the orderly's clothes and waiting for his next order.

"Let's go." The two sergeants took the private by the arms and led him from the room. Moffitt looked back to check their handiwork and closed the door behind them. They returned to the storeroom and exited through the door to the street.

"Do what we say when we say it." Troy ordered.

"Okay Sarge."

"Act hungover." Moffitt ordered. "If anyone asks we're taking you back to our quarters to sleep it off."

"I don't speak German."

"Moffitt does." Troy answered. "Let him do all of the talking."

"Okay."

No one tried to talk to them as they made their way toward the motor pool. When they got close Troy left Reibson with Moffitt while he went ahead to check it out. He found Tully and Corporal Reibson hiding in an alley close to the jeep.

"Is everything all right Tully?"

"Everything's fine Sarge. We got the water and extra gas you wanted but we didn't want to attract attention to ourselves by loading it into the jeep." Tully pointed to the water and gas cans at their feet.

"Did you find Alex?" Reibson asked anxiously.

"We found him." Troy nodded. "He's with Moffitt." Troy glanced over as a soldier walked up to the motor pool and handed the guard a paper. The guard nodded and pointed to one of the patrol cars sitting next to the jeep. The soldier politely thanked him and walked toward the car.

"Tully, Moffitt's two alleys over, go find him and send him here. You stay there until we come for you."

Tully nodded and took off.

"What are you going to do Sergeant?"

"We're going to steal that jeep, and maybe that patrol car too."

When Moffitt arrived Troy told him what he had in mind. Moffitt waited until the guard wasn't looking and he walked over to talk to the soldier by the patrol car. At the all clear from Troy he hit the soldier with the side of his hand and knocked him unconscious. He carried the limp form to the alley where Troy waited.

"What are his orders?" Troy demanded.

"We're in luck; he has orders to take several vehicles to another base for repairs that can't be done here." Moffitt read the orders he had taken from the man's pocket.

"Does it say which vehicles?"

"Two patrol cars." Moffitt answered.

"I guess we couldn't expect to get lucky enough to have the jeep on the list." Troy replied.

"I could put it there." Moffitt smiled. "The list is hand written. All I need is a pen."

"And where are we going to get a pen?"

"I believe I saw one in the pocket of the orderly's smock. Private Reibson just happens to be wearing that smock at the present. Would you like me to go look?"

"You do that." Troy answered with a grin.

Getting through the gate went fairly easy with Moffitt doing all of the talking. Troy wore a grumpy face so that the guard would be less likely to question him. There was a question as to why they were leaving in the middle of the night but Moffitt explained that they were trying to avoid the enemy planes that were bombing the road every day. The guard accepted their excuse and let them pass. They passed through the gate and vanished into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Secret Deal Raid **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 6

"I brought you some supper." Tully handed the plate to Hitch as he took Hitch's weapon to take over on watch.

Hitch took the plate and picked at the food on it.

"Are you all right"

Hitch looked up from his plate and nodded. "They're only bruises, they'll heal."

"I wasn't talking about the bruises and you know it." Tully replied sternly.

Hitch set the plate on a rock with a sigh. "I'm confused Tully."

Tully nodded and waited for the rest.

"Look, I understand why the corporal agreed to help Dietrich. If it had been you, or Doc, or Sarge, I might have done the same thing." Hitch shook his head. "But why didn't he ask for our help? He didn't have to tell us it was all a trap, but he could have asked for our help to rescue his brother."

Tully looked out across the desert and thought about the question. "He said he was being watched."

"Not in the cell, we were alone."

"You don't have any brothers."

"I know that Tully!" Hitch answered in frustration. "Sarge and I had this conversation already. He said that if it had been his brother he may have done the same thing. I know he would have tried to save his brother, he did save him, but I don't believe that he would have made this deal with Dietrich. Sarge would have tried to find another way to get it done. He didn't want us to risk our lives to help his brother. He was willing to do it alone. He wouldn't have betrayed other Americans for his own benefit."

"Maybe the corporal isn't as clever as Sarge." Tully suggested.

"Sarge was right there. He asked for his help to get out but he couldn't ask for his help to rescue his brother?"

Tully looked over at Hitch for a moment. "Can you remember how you felt the last time Sarge got hit while you were driving?"

"Sure." Hitch answered in confusion at the apparent change in topic. "I felt guilty because I didn't protect him."

"And scared that he might not make it?"

"Yeah, that too." The blond admitted.

"And helpless?" Tully continued. "Even though you were doing all that you could, you still felt helpless to do more?"

Hitch sat on the ground and looked up at Tully. "How'd you know?"

"Because I felt the same way. And not just when Sarge gets hit, when any of you get hurt." Tully turned to face Hitch. "It's the same every time. I get scared Hitch; scared that I might lose one of you. You're like my brothers, I might move on, but there would always be a hole in my heart if any of you died."

The other driver nodded. "I feel the same way."

"Would you blame me if I sacrificed some stranger's life to save yours?"

"You wouldn't!"

Tully shrugged. "I'm not so sure. Under the right circumstances I might."

"What circumstances?" Hitch demanded.

Tully shrugged again. "I can't really answer that question until it happens."

"It would never happen Tully!"

"Are you sure?" Tully asked. "Because I'm not. I'm just saying that I think I understand why the corporal made the choices he made."

"I already said I understood why he did it." Hitch mumbled.

"But you don't like that he used you to get to us?" Tully asked.

"It wasn't right!"

"No." Tully replied. "It wasn't. But maybe we've never been as scared as he was. Maybe it would be easier to understand if we had ever felt that way. I guess what it comes down to is that we have each other; the four of us know that the others are there for us. The corporal must have felt pretty alone except for his wounded brother. Maybe he was afraid he would be completely alone if he lost his brother." Tully grinned down at Hitch before continuing. "And we do have a reputation for escaping from the Germans."

The blond shook his head again. "I would never have forgiven myself if he had used me to get to you and one of you had been hurt."

"The way I hear it Sarge was the one who made the decision to bring him along when you broke out."

"He thought he was my friend."

Tully shook his head. "Sarge would have brought him along regardless. You know he wouldn't leave another American behind if he had a choice." He checked the desert around them one more time before turning back to Hitch. "The way Doc tells it the corporal asked Sarge to take him along. Doc says the decision was all Sarge."

"I guess."

"Let yourself off the hook Hitch, none of this was your fault." Tully smiled. "When you look at the facts, it seems to me that the corporal failed when he tried to use you to get to us. You didn't do what he expected."

"How's that?"

"You didn't ask Sarge to bring him along. According to him that's what he wanted you to do."

"He asked me to talk to Sarge but I told him he'd have to ask for himself."

"So his plan didn't work did it?"

"I guess it didn't." Hitch brightened at the realization. "But he tried." Hitch frowned again.

Tully smiled and shook his head. "Are we back to that?"

"No." Hitch answered. "I see your point." He frowned again. "I guess Sarge tried to tell me the same thing in a roundabout way."

"Could be." Tully agreed.

"Thanks for supper." Hitch handed his now empty plate to Tully and took his weapon back.

"You're welcome." Tully smiled. "I'll be up in an hour to relieve you. I have next watch."

"I'll be here."

"Is he still angry?" Moffitt asked when Tully returned to their camp.

Tully shrugged. "He was. Maybe not so much now. Give him another hour to think about it and maybe he will figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Troy demanded as he walked up behind them.

"I think I have him convinced that the corporal failed when he tried to use him to betray us." Tully explained. "He tried to befriend Hitch so Hitch would ask you for help but Hitch made him ask for himself."

Troy smiled. "He's a smart kid. He must have sensed something was wrong even if he didn't realize it at the time."

"Smart enough to figure it out once he calms down." Tully agreed.

"Is he ready to forgive the corporal?"

"I wouldn't go that far just yet." Tully replied.

"I don't get it; Hitch usually forgives and forgets pretty easily." Troy responded.

"Perhaps even Hitch has a line you can't cross." Moffitt suggested. "He's usually pretty easy going but this time he felt as if the corporal was using him against us. We've all sort of adopted Tully's attitude toward family and I think we all share those feelings toward each other. It doesn't surprise me that Hitch would find that hard to forgive."

"I told the corporal that he had to make his peace with Hitch if he wanted us to forget the whole deal. I'm not going to risk alienating Hitch for the corporal's benefit. We have to work with Hitch; we may never see the corporal again after we get back to the base. I want him to get it settled before we get back and make our report."

Tully nodded.

Corporal Reibson watched as Hitch returned to the jeeps after Tully took over the watch. Hitch went to the jeep and dug out his bedroll. Looking for a spot with not too many rocks, Hitch began to spread his bedroll. The corporal watched him for a minute while he got settled. Then, with a sigh, he walked over to stand next to Hitch. "Private Hitchcock, can I have a minute?"

Hitch looked up and stared at the corporal silently.

"I think we need to talk."

"It seems to me that you did enough talking the last time." Hitch growled.

"I did a lot of talking then." The corporal nodded. "Too much I guess. And I seem to recall that you didn't show much interest in listening then either. You're not much of a talker."

"You more than made up for that." Hitch answered.

"Yeah, I did." Corporal Reibson answered with a cautious smile. "I've always been something of a talker. That last time," The corporal hesitated, "I was talking for all of the wrong reasons. I owe you an apology for that. I would have talked to you anyway but I had an agenda at the time. I wish I had done things differently. I don't expect you to understand but I wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I should have been honest with you from the beginning. I guess I could have just gone to your sergeant right from the start. I knew he was the one who would have to make the final decision." The corporal dropped his head. "I was afraid that he might say no unless I had an in. I thought you could be my in. The captain said you would be my best weapon to use against the sergeant. He said your sergeant would not tell you no."

"He doesn't know my sergeant very well then." Hitch snorted. "Why did you agree to help him in the first place?" Hitch asked.

"I was afraid that the captain would send my brother to the POW camp before he was healed." The corporal answered. "That would have been a death sentence for Alex."

"You could have asked Sarge for help."

"I was afraid he would say no."

"You were scared?"

The corporal nodded. "I guess I still am. That captain is chasing us and I haven't got Alex safely back to the base yet. He won't have to keep his word now that you know the truth. He's liable to punish me by sending Alex to the camp before he has a chance to heal. I guess I'm just afraid that if he catches us I won't be able to protect Alex this time either."

"This time either, what does that mean?"

"When the convoy got hit I was riding as a guard in another truck. I saw Alex's truck stop and I saw him fall out of the door. I jumped out to help him, but I wasn't much help. I got hit trying to reach him. Once we got caught the only way I could see to help him was to agree to do what the captain wanted me to do."

"What about us?" Hitch demanded. "What if I had helped you and my friends got killed? Did you think of that? That would have been my fault for falling for your tricks."

"I know. I didn't consider that. I was only thinking of my brother. I heard that you guys had a reputation for escaping from the Germans and I thought you could do it again and Alex would be alive."

"What if we got killed rather than captured?"

"I wouldn't have allowed that!" The corporal insisted. "I would have urged you to surrender."

Hitch shook his head. "You wouldn't have had any say in it."

"I would have tried. Maybe I would have told you the truth then. I was just thinking of Alex. I know you can't forgive me, but I needed to try to explain." The corporal shifted his feet restlessly. "Well, I just wanted you to know. I guess I'd better let you get some sleep. Your sergeant said he likes you guys well rested because you need fast reflexes to drive." The corporal nodded at Hitch and went back to where his brother was resting.

Hitch watched the two brothers for a moment before he rolled over and pulled the blankets up around his shoulders.

Troy watched the exchange and frowned at Moffitt when Hitch rolled over and went to sleep.

Moffitt looked over at the blond and shrugged. Troy went to the jeep and got his own blankets and spread them on the ground. He was soon asleep too. Moffitt sighed and took his blankets and made his own bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Secret Deal Raid **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 7

The jeeps rolled onto the base the next day and dropped both Reibson brothers off at the hospital. Hitch and Tully were waiting for the sergeants to get out and go into the captain's office but Troy lingered in his seat.

"Is something wrong Sarge?" Hitch asked.

"What am I supposed to do about Corporal Reibson?"

"What do you mean?" Hitch asked.

"Do I tell the captain about the deal he made with Dietrich? Do we keep it between us?" Troy looked closely at his driver. "It's up to you."

"To me? He tried to betray us all."

"But you're the one he tried to use. He tried to betray you twice. The rest of us will be okay with whatever you decide. None of us want you to think that your opinion doesn't matter. Trust is important to us."

Hitch nodded. His face reflected his inner turmoil. "We can keep it between us." Hitch finally answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm willing to let it drop. I still don't like him but I'm okay with this decision." Hitch nodded.

"Okay, if you're sure. Moffitt and I will go make our report."

Hitch nodded and waited for Troy to climb out of the jeep. As the sergeants started up the steps to the captain's office the privates drove the jeeps toward the motor pool.

"I don't know how he did it." Troy watched as the jeeps turned a corner.

"What's that?" Moffitt asked.

"Corporal Reibson managed to convince Hitch not to report his deal with Dietrich."

"He must have been very convincing. We know Hitch felt used, perhaps the corporal found a way to explain it to Hitch in a way that Hitch could understand. Not having a brother would make it a bit harder for Hitch to put himself in the corporal's shoes."

"Yeah, I don't think they'll ever be friends but at least Hitch has found some sort of peace with what happened."

"I suppose that that is the best we could have hoped for considering the circumstances." The Brit replied.

"I'm okay with it if Hitch is okay." Troy replied. "What has Tully been saying?"

"He's okay with it on his own but you know Tully, he'll go along with whatever Hitch wants. He said it was Hitch who was most affected."

Troy nodded. "Then as far as I'm concerned it never happened."

"Then I suggest we make our report and be done with it." Moffitt answered. "It's been a long assignment and I for one can use some rest."

Troy nodded his agreement and the two sergeants went inside. When they came back out Corporal Reibson was waiting for them.

"Well sergeant, do I have to report to the stockade?"

"For what?" Troy asked.

The corporal raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell the captain?"

"Tell him what?" Troy asked.

"I don't understand. Why would you keep it from him?"

"Look Corporal, we all understand why you did what you did. None of us are comfortable with it but we can't definitely say that we wouldn't have done the same thing under similar circumstances. Just be grateful it worked out as well as it did and move on. Take my advice and stay away from us from now on. Just because we're willing to overlook a mistake doesn't make us friends."

"Okay, I get it." The corporal nodded. "I am grateful for the second chance, and I'm glad it worked out the way it did. I just wish I could take it all back. I never meant to hurt anyone."

"Take care of your brother." Moffitt suggested.

"And yourself." Troy added.

The two sergeants nodded once at the corporal and walked around him to go to their quarters.

"Is this the end of it?" Moffitt asked.

"I hope so." Troy answered. "No one knows about this but the Reibsons, us, and Dietrich; and I doubt that Dietrich is going to tell anyone."

"I think I'm safe in saying that this would have turned out quite differently if any of us had been injured as a result of that secret deal." Moffitt observed.

"Quite differently." Troy agreed.

Moffitt smiled at Troy's choice of words.

"Just when did I start worrying about the feelings of my men?" Troy asked. "When did I start babying them? This is the Army."

"You aren't babying them." Moffitt argued. "It's a matter of trust. They need to know that they matter, that their opinions matter. We ask a lot of them and they have always given us all they have, I think because they feel like they matter and they feel like they are a part of something bigger than themselves. They trust you to take their lives into consideration when you decide what is an acceptable risk."

"How does that apply to this situation?"

"Trust Troy, it all boils down to their trusting your decisions. They know you care about what happens to them and therefore they trust you. Showing that you care about their feelings shows them that they matter."

"I'm getting soft." Troy growled.

"That will be the day." Moffitt laughed. "Shall we see if the lads are ready to eat?" Moffitt led the way to their quarters.


End file.
